pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 4
Agate Village The moment you get there, in front of the Poké Mart is a trainer who will battle you. On the west side of Agate Village is a small cavern, where you can find two s and a . You can also go to the Poké Mart and buy some stuff. Go to the Pokémon Center and heal and save. Walk behind Eagun's house, and down the hill. You will come to a chest containing the . This is a very helpful item. Equip it to a Pokémon to have it gain levels faster. On the most northeastern ledge in Agate Village, there is an old man who hands out that his picks—akin to a Berry Master in other regions. The type of Berry he gives out is randomly selected from the first fifteen Berries obtainable in the Hoenn region. Orre's only Day Care is located in northeast Agate Village. The Day Care has room for only one Pokémon, making breeding impossible. The Day Care is also home to Orre's only Name Rater. The Day Care can assist in purifying Shadow Pokémon as well (a feature that is removed from ). Go to the giant tree in the middle of town. The people inside of here are Rui's grandparents, Eagun and Beluh. Talk to Eagun and someone will come in saying there's trouble at the Relic Stone! Eagun runs out to help, despite his old age. If you go down the path south of the cave leading to the Relic Stone, you can find a . Relic Cave Go down now to Relic Cave. Now, here are three s that are blocking your way to the Relic Stone. Before you enter the Relic Stone, you might want to go back and save. Relic Stone Go to the Stone and you'll see Eagun battling with a named Skrub. Skrub uses a LV38 and Eagun uses his LV50 in his battle against Skrub. As it turns out, Hitmontop is a Shadow Pokémon. Somehow, Eagun loses, despite the level difference. Your turn to battle Skrub. Definitely weaken Hitmontop. Don't use on it. Use Croconaw or Quagsire to slowly weaken it. Keep tossing Ultra Balls at it. Eventually, it will be yours to keep. Put it into your party once you do have it. It proves extremely useful later on. Best to purify and train it now. Agate Village After the battle, you will go back to Eagun's house to discuss the Relic Stone with him. After the conversation, watch the news report. Eagun sends you to see a man named Senilor. Go southeast of the Poké Mart. Senilor tells you about the Relic Stone. Go back to Eagun's house. Beluh gives you the . Now, you can purify your Shadow Pokémon at the Relic Stone. After this, you get an e-mail on your P★DA from Duking. Before heading to Mt. Battle, your Shadow Pokémon's Heart Gauge is probably nearly empty, which means it's ready to be purified at the Relic Stone. Go to the Relic Stone and pick up , a report on . Press A on the Relic Stone and select a Shadow Pokémon in your party that is eligible for purification. It is possible here that the EXP your Pokémon have accumulated while being a Shadow Pokémon will cause it to evolve. After all is done here, head over to Mt. Battle. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Colosseum